Ghouling Heal
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: A self insert and first Slugterra story. I've got nothing to say in the summary but please read the story. May contain humorous stuff conditionally. Hope you like it!


**Me: Hello! I'm Riga. First Slugterra fanfic so hope you guys like it!**

**Eli: You! Gimme back my Spooker!**

**Me: Sorry, can't. I ghouled it. *smirks***

**Eli: What? Are you with Dr. Blakk?**

**Me: No and I'm never gonna be on his side. I just stole some Dark Water.**

**Eli: You're evil!**

**Me: Yeah, pure evil. Thanks a lot.**

**Trixie: She owns nothing but her slugs and ideas.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Give it up! Shane!" Billy yelled as he fire his Flaringo. "I won't!" Eli replied. "This better be good." He fired Burpy as Burpy made angry faces. The other members of the Shane gang and the Hooligang has run out of slugs, leaving Eli's Burpy and Billy's Flaringo left.

"Get him! Eli!" Trixie cheered for Eli as Kord and Pronto were wearing a We're-doomed face. Shorty and Glasses were smirking slyly beside them. What they didn't notice was a dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"Go! Blazer!" the figure fired a Infurnus...no, a Dark Furnace! The Dark Furnace known as Blazer hit both slugs and then returned to its owner. Strangely, the ghouled slug was tamer than usual.

"Who?" The gang said in unison. "Urgh...Dr. Blakk." Trixie growled. "No I'm not. I'm not even close to siding with that bastard." The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself.

It was a girl with peach skin tone, long black hair with a streak of red on her left and royal gold eyes. She was wearing a rather simple red strapless dress, a sleeveless jean jacket and black laced boots. She was wearing a leather belt holding her blaster but there's no slug aresenal of hers in sight.

"Great work like always, Blazer. Crashing parties are always the best." The girl pet her slug. "Who are you? Why did you intterupt? I was about to win the Shane!" Billy yelled. "You're an annoying one..." She glare at him. "Who are you? Your slugging skills are pretty good." Eli retriieved Burpy."None of your bussiness." She left.

"Who is that girl? And what's with that attitude?" Trixie scoffed. "I dunno but her glare seems to have some effects similiar to a Frightgeist." Eli pointed at Billy who was shivering in fear behind a rock since he recieved the glare.

* * *

-Dr. Blakk's Hideout-

"Sir! The amount of Dark Water have been reported decreasing!" One of the Dr. Blakk's pathetic minions reported. "Hmm? How is that even possible?" Dr. Blakk smashed his hand on the table. "How the heck did I lost to a girl? Argh!" Billy complained as he entered the room with the Hooligang. "You wanted to see us? Blakk?" He finally stopped.

"A girl, you say?" Blakk raised an eyebrow after he heard the whole story. "Yeah, but she seems to only have one slug. A ghoul slug." Shorty did noticed. "A ghoul? But that's not possible!" He growled. "Wait! Decreasing amount of Dark Water!" His eyes widened.

* * *

"Go on and drink up, Blazer." The girl from before said to her Dark Furnace standing on her shoulder. She was hanging on the ceiling of the room. Blazer jumped off her shoulder and dove into a big tank of Dark Water. It finished it up in about 5 seconds. "Good, let's go and find those ghouled slugs before that bastard doctor shows up." Blazer returned to her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, sweetie." Dr. Blakk stood in the entrance with an army of ghoul slug user behind him. "Don't call me that! And I getting out of this place. It stinks here! Did you use perfume made out of a 10 year didn't wash stank attitude of yours?" She scoffed.

"Watch your words, girl. You don't know who you're facing!" He growled. "Oh, you bet I know. Dr. Blakk, the pathetic doctor with a stanky attitude and needs to bring a whole gangs of pathetic little kiddies along where ever he went who lives in a nursery." She smirked, evilly.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for chapter one.**

**Eli: Who was that girl?**

**Me: You should've guessed it by now if you read the summary and knew what a self insert is.**

**Eli: Apparently, I dunno.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Trixie: *reading story* Wow! You totally nailed it! I liked the part when you were taunting Blakk.**

**Me: Thanks, Trixie. Anyway, hope you readers like it!**

**Pronto: Ouch! Ouch! My butt is on fire!**

**Eli & Trixie: *sweatdrop***


End file.
